Organization XIV 2
by Riakui
Summary: Chronicling the lives of the members of the organization...still. But things are different now that Marluxia's in charge... OC x OC Roxas x Namine Britniax x Demyx Marluxia x Larxene DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! I've begun to rewrite some of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Organization XIV 2**

**FIRST OF ALL... I do NOT own Britniax or any of the organization except for Karax. Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to Square Enix and Britniax belongs to oliveprincess, another writer of fanfiction. **Thank you for taking the time to read this brief message... ; )

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Marluxia had been put in charge, the marker attacks had ceased, and the whole organization had been re-organized in this order: 1.Marluxia 2.Vexen 3.Saix 4.Larxene 5.Britniax (Lexaeus had had enough of being in the organization,so he left, leaving his position open for the taking.) 6.Roxas 7.Karax 8.Luxord 9.Axel 10.Zexion 11.Xigbar 12.Namine (yes, she's in the organization. Why? Because I said so...) 13.Demyx 14.Xaldin

There was a new order being forced into the organization, but the three painful days had passed by rather quickly. All had their dark powers back again and were back to their normal lives of chaos and hysteria. However, not much has happened in the past three days, but relations between the members began to grow in good ways. Axel and Karax were getting closer, but she still hated Xemnas, Saix, Larxene and Xaldin. Namine and Roxas were going out on dates at least once a week, and that was pretty much it. Nothing else was happening, so it was as if they were on vacation.

Xemnas was sitting at his new home, watching hockey on his 52" plasma tv, with surround sound. It was a sweet life for him, the best thing that ever happened to him. It was also the most riviting game of the hockey season.

"I'm Bob Barker, and I'm Brendan Fraser, and we're here live at the Raidiant Garden Center, where the final game of the OHL,(Oblivion Hockey League) where the Raidiant Warriors and Destiny Chickens are playing for the Oblivious Cup! Now, best bets for winning the cup are actually with the Chickens, even though they _are_ a bunch of chickens like their name says!"

Sora and Riku shot a puck and threw one left skate at them. "We fully resent that!! We are not chickens!"

"Oh yeah? Well..." Bob went and threw back the puck. Sora and Riku went running in circles as though they really were chickens that had been beheaded, even though the puck was twenty feet away from them.

Xemnas had his feet up on the table, one crossed over the other. "I don't know why I watch this stuff. Maybe it's because there's no reason to spy on the _new _Organization XIII...XIV..." He sighed. Xemnas, through all the creulty he was put through (he was able to get all the feathers off, but patches of skin had been ripped off) actually missed the organization. He missed their carelessness, their goofing off. He felt torn in two...again. Or would it be torn in three...again? Meh...who cares, it's not important... BACK TO THE STORY...

It was a starry night and Britniax was staring off at the castle from a cliff that spread quite a length.

"Kind of a nice night, huh?"

Britniax spun around, her brown and green hair flaring out around her. "And what would I owe to the visit from the Melodious Nocturne? I thought you went to bed hours ago..."

"Yeah... that was just so I could get away from the others..."

"...and come talk with me? That's...sweet." She looked back at the starry sky. "I'm just thinking... It's nearly Valentine's Day, (two days away...) and Marluxia's organizing a dance/party for couples within the organization."

Demyx began to blush, his face turning as red as a cherry tomato. "I was thinking about that, and I was wondering..."

Britniax's face lit up. "Sure! I'd be glad to go with you. You do want me to go with you, right?"

Demyx was blushing more that ever. He looked as though he had a fever and was about to pass out. "Y-yeah. I'd love it if you came with me. It'll be fun." He left Britniax alone to finish what she was doing.

Once Demyx had left, Karax stepped in. "Good for you."

"What? Oh...him? There's nothing between us, got it? Nothing..." She, too, was blushing. "Hey, how are things with Axel? You shouldn't be so hard on him. He just likes you, is all."

Karax tuned away from her. "You think I don't know that?" She sighed. "I just don't want to crush him. He's twenty, or so, and I'm only seventeen. I don't know if you can see it, but there's a three year difference. I just don't want to crush him... It's difficult, don't you see?"

Britniax ran in front of her; she was unable to get Karax to turn around once again. "Age shouldn't matter! Think about me and Demyx. We're three or so years apart, but that won't stop him. And then there's Namine and Roxas to consider. Sure, they're the same age, but they care deeply for each other!" She closed her eyes and sighed. "If I have to, I'll force the two of you together for the Valentine's party!"

Karax glared away. "You can try, but I guaruntee that it won't work. Axel and I... we're two completely different people. We have..."

"Lots in common! Why don't you like him? He's a decent guy, a little bit of a pyromaniac, but he's not that bad..."

"It's my business, Britniax." Her hair began to reflect the moonlight. "You'd do best to worry about yourself."

Karax walked away into the darkness, leaving Britniax in the dull light of the moon. "Sometimes, you sound older than me... It's a little scary, to be honest..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 2**

It was one day until Valentine's and all those who were in couple began spending more time with one another to learn more about on another, except for Axel and Karax. They were staying away from each other after another arguement ensued. It was somewhat of sad day for Marluxia, another Nobody, known as Zyrex had appeared and the organization grew once again. Zyrex was threatening to win over Larxene before he had even gotten a chance to ask her to the party.

Zyrex was 18, and had the look of one who had been through a great tradgety. He had a scar on his left face, reaching from his eyebrow down to his chin. His hair was an indigo color, but none of that mattered to Marluxia. He didn't like the new kid.

Zyrex, on the other hand, didn't care about Marluxia and what he wanted. But what he wanted was to be accepted as a Nobody, and to win Larxene over within 29 hours.

Karax and Larxene were sitting off to the side, watching Marluxia and Zyrex bicker over the same stupid reason: Larxene and who would get to take her to the party.

"They'll never stop fighting over me, will they?"

Karax nodded. "Nope." She looked at Larxene. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...You still want popcorn?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Let's go... This is getting boring.

Marluxia and Zyrex were taking a break from their fight, and came to a conclusion. They would ask Larxene who would take her. But, there was one problem: Larxene had left to go find her long awaited sweet, savoury, buttery popcorn.

"Well, what now?"

"I dunno. Who gets her?"

Marluxia sighed. "I dunno... How 'bout a battle between the two of us, you know, to decide? It's fair, isn't it?"

Zyrex called forth his weapon, the Darkblade and readied himself for Marluxia's attack. "Bring it."

Marluxia grinned and glared at Zyrex. He called forth his scythe, and placed the blade behind his shoulder , part of the pole resting on his shoulder. "Let's get it on..."

So, they fought and fought, while Larxene and Karax had finally gotten their long awaited buttery popcorn.

"What is is with boys and fighting?"

"I don't know...Why ask me?"

-With Roxas and Namine-

They made such a cute couple, and were looking forward to what Marluxia had planned. It was true, or at least, Zexion thought it was cute that the two of them were together. He was also upset, upset that he didn't have anybody special. All four of the girls had been taken, and he was alone. But because of his boredom, he decided to spy on the happy couple.

"So, Namine... Do you want to go with me?"

She was nearly asleep, leaning on his shoulder. Everynow and them, she would sigh.

"Namine? You awake?"

She smiled. "Yes, I heard, and sure, I'll go with you. It'll be fun..."

"Tired?" He looked at her, his blues eyes reflecting the light of the pale moon of their world. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek and left him alone. "Good night, Roxas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Organization XIV 2**

Hello people! How's it goin'? I'm gonna be brief and straight to the point. Zyrex and Karax are mine, I created them. Britniax is owned and created by oliveprincess. (I have her permission to use Britniax in my fics.) Also, I'm working an another one-shot, this one being about Zyrex and how he became a Nobody. I've already posted one about how Karax became a nobody, titled _The Darkness That Lies In A Heart. _If you want to know how Karax became a Nobody and why she hates Xemnas so much, you should read it.

**Chapter 3**

Marluxia had lost to the Crimson Harbringer, allowing him to enter the organization. Zyrex was happy. He'd scored two points in one task, or so he thought. Sure, he'd beaten Marluxia, but that didn't mean that he'd won Larxene. Frankly, she didn't like him on their first meeting. There was something about him that seemed...unnatural and inhuman.

Karax had gone off to her spot on the cliff to be alone. She didn't like to watch fighting, and thought it was more worthwhile to do some thinking. Zyrex saw her aand went to see what was up with her.

"You come here often?"

She glnced at him through her sunglasses, and sat down.

"Are you ok?"

"Leave. I like to come here alone, and with you standing there, I'm not alone, am I?"

"You're cold, you know that?"

"So what? The others don't care what I do during the day and night, so why do you?"

He came up next to her, and kneeled down. "I don't. I'm just curious about why you come here."

"In other words, you care about what I do. Leave."

He sighed and sat down. "Why are you so cold, Karax? Did something happen in your past?"

She slapped him, hard. There was a red hand where she'd slapped him. "You don't need to know, and I don't want you to know. Leave!"

He stood up. "I was once as innocent as anybody else. I had a sister...God, I'd give anything for her to still be here beside me...I miss her, a lot."

Karax stood up and faced him, taking her sunglasses off. "What happened to her?"

"She was...taken by the Heartless. After that, I was taken, and... That's about it."

Karax sighed. "I'm...sorry. There's just a dark aura surrounding you. It's making me uneasy, that's all. Do you, by any chance, control more darkness than the average Nobody?"

A black flame burned in the plam of his left hand. "Yeah! Cool isn't it?"

She disappeared into her portal. "I guess..."

Zyrex's eyebrows were raised. "Strange woman..."

-XEMNAS'S SUITE IN ANOTHER WORLD-

He was bored of watching sports and was now watching TWTNW on his 52" plasma tv, (that'd be nice to have, wouldn't it?). He didn't like that Marluxia was in charge, the members all had new places, and that there was yet another new member. Because of this, he decided to go there and make a few changes.

-THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS-

It was too quiet for him. Nothing seemed to be happening, and that bugged him. He went to the chamber; no Organization. He checked out the castle; still no Organization.

"Where could they be...? This isn't right..."

He walked through several doorways, but there was still no sign of the Nobodies.

"Where are they?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 4**

It seemed strange to him. There was no sound that was audible. All he could hear was his own footsteps. It felt creepy.

"Where in the world are they? If they're all dead..."

Xemnas walked through another doorway and thought he saw someone enter their own portal. Then he began to hear what he thought was laughter.

"Maybe... I'm just going crazy. What did I come here for anyways? I've no reason to be here."

He walked through another doorway inside the castle, and felt as though he was being burned, horribly burned. It was painful and seemed as though he'd been covered in boiling oil, but it wasn't as slick as oil should've been. It was...rough, like it was ice. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream. He was frozen (I mean that quite literally...). Ice... steaming ice. He was encased in it with no means of escape.

Marluxia walked out of the shadows. "Well, well, well... Look who it is everybody. It's the quiter! To bad he couldn't 'quit' becoming an ice statue." He laughed and moved closer to the ice statue of Xemnas. "Let's put him in the foyer of the castle. Agreed?"

Luxord, Saix, Britniax, Zyrex, Karax, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx, who were standing behind him, all nodded.

"It's amazing what freezing cold and burning liquid nitrogen can do, isn't it? I happen to find it facsinating...Too bad for you though..."

-Foyer (pronounced foy-yay for those of you who don't know french... shame on you!)-

Vexen, Larxene, Zexion, Zigbar, Namine, and Xaldin all stood in front of the mew decoration. It was elegant, but annoying to look at at the same time. It was eerie. Karax was behind the six of them, leaning on the wall.

"Hey, you busy right now?"

"Why do you ask? And, no, I'm not."

Marluxia placed a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off. "Sorry, but I was wondering...Do you have time to talk?"

She followed him out of the foyer and into the hallway beyond. It was unusual for Marluxia to be asking questions about _his _organization.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your title... The Zephyr Blade...It does't fit you."

"What are you suggesting? That I need to change?"

"NO! I didn't mean anything like that! I just mean you should change your title to something that suits the way you fight. I was thinking something like...The 'Dancing Winds'. What do you think?"

"Sure..." She walked away from him. "Don't you have final preparations to make? The party is tonight... Just make sure you're ready, is all. Later..."

"Yeah... thanks..." He didn't know why she didn't like him that much. Maybe is had to do with him and Larxene... "I hope everything goes okay tonight..." He sighed and left for the ballroom to finish his preparations. Tonight was, and would be remebered as, the biggest and most important night of all. The night when the _World That Never Was _would be having a celebration for a certain event.


	5. Chapter 5

**Organization XIV 2**

Look, I'm... really sorry that this chapter took so long to write and post. I hope you can forgive me. anyways, I'm still looking for ideas and am willing to take any requests that you have. It might take me another month to post another chapter, but I have an idea that could lead to some great ideas. I'll let you in on part of it. It involves Xigbar and Demyx getting completely drunk and Marluxia winding up... If I say too much more, I know I'm gonna spoil it, so if you want to know... you'll have to wait. If you want to know why this took so fucking long to post, (which I know you don't care about) PM me and I'll give you a good reason. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 5**

The stars were shining brightly and the pale moon gave a off a dim light. Roxas thought that it would be too crowded to dance with Namine inside the ballroom. He didn't care what he was missing, but it wouldn't be as bad as screwing up and leaving Namine behind for their 'romantic' night with each other. He waited below the stairwell of the foyer of the Castle That Never Was. She looked beautiful in her soft pink satin dress, her hair done as beautifully as it could've been.

"You look...beautiful." His eyes met hers, and he felt as though he was staring into an endless abyss. "Are you ready?"

She looked at him with her icy eyes. "Thank you, Roxas. Yes, shall we go?"

He led her the cliff where Karax would often sit, and they began to dance a waltz.

"This is wierd! There's no music to dance to."

All of a sudden, Nelly Furtado appeared out of nowhere and began to sing 'All Good Things (Come To An End)'. Namine and Roxas began to dance, Namine resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

-BALLROOM-

Eight members of the organization stood in the ballroom, waiting for something to happen. Saix took the stage with microphone in hand. "Attention. We are going to start this dance that was arranged by our own Marluxia, with a slower song. Please give it up for some group I forget the name of. They will be singing 'Concrete Angels'."

He left the stage and the music began to play. Demyx took Britniax, Marluxia took Larxene, and Axel was standing off to the side, watching Zyrex take Karax by the hand as he began to dance with her. He wasn't in the mood to watch the love of his second life with another. A small flame was burning in his left hand, while he was in the corner, sulking. Saix, on the other hand, was enjoying listening to the music. He never did like dancing.

-3 Hours Later (a.k.a. 11:00pm)-

"Okay, we've had our 'romantic' night, so, our next performances will be from groups like Nickleback, Billy Talent, Three Days Grace, Daughtry, finger eleven, and, Good Charlotte. First on the list is Good Charlotte with 'The River'. Karax, I'll let you take it from here."

He handed the microphone to her. "Thanks, Saix." She grabbed her black and red guitar. "I've been invited by Joel and Benji to play this song with them, so, I hope you enjoy." The curtains were drawn back and the group was revealed. "Hit it."

"She's so great, isn't she, Demyx? I love her for those sorta skillz!"

Demyx was sitting down, watching Britniax have fun on stage, playing her guitar and managing a somewhat difficult solo he would've killed for. He gave a long, deep sigh. "I wish that was me..."

Around three and a half minutes later, they were done and Axel sighed. Zyrex on the other hand, went up to the stage to congradulate her. She took his hand and they both left the stage so Saix could announce the next group. Karax noticed Axel was just staring at the floor and sighing. She felt bad for him, but Zyrex just wanted to leave.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes, don't wait up for me. Okay?"

Zyex grunted and left. Karax went over to talk with Axel, but he just turned away.

"Come ON!!! Don't tell me you're upset about me and him. I don't mean for this to be harsh, but we never were 'official'. I'm sorry, kay? It's just that we have a lot in common and..." He still turned away from her, but she growled at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!? I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO YOU, BUT YOU JUST TURN AWAY!!! You know what, forget it. Don't come crying to me as soon as something goes wrong or you just wanna say something. You got problems, go tell someone who gives a damn! I've been willing to listen, and I've been willing to talk, but now... I'm through, Axel. I'm through for good!!"

She stormed out of the room, not caring who she ran into.

Axel looked upwards towards the exit and realized something, raizing a hand and shouting. "Karax wait! Please!" She just kept walking and was soon out in the black streets of her home.

"Nice job, man. You totally blew that one, dude."

"Yeah... Thanks, Xigbar. I can see that." He moved away from the Sharpshooter and began to mutter. "What am I gonna do now? I have to do something, or else she'll never speak to me again..."

**Until Chapter 6...**

Looks like Axel's in a world of humiliation and hurt. How could my character shoot him down like that? After all, he is one of my fav characters...Anyways, I have to get back to working on my plans of mass destruction (this story...). It gets more complicated for some people, easier for others, and... I'll leave the last part alone for now. I don't want to give away what I have in store, do I? Maybe I do, maybe I don't... You'll just have to wait. Buh-bye for now!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Organization XIV 2**

I am currently facing trouble with a break-up, so things have been pretty hard lately. Some days, I wish I could turn back time and that I could go back to being in his arms...(tears and a long, sad sigh...) Blake... Why did you have to break up with me...?

**Chapter 6**

Four days had passed since Axel was shot down. Because of what'd happened, things just didn't seem to be the same. The dull moon didn't seem as dull, the sky was darker... It just wouldn't be the same without her in his life. Zyrex was thrilled to a certain degree, believing that he would no longer have to worry about the Dancing Flames getting in his way. Karax however... something just wasn't right with her. She was still smiling and laughing, celebrating and... quieter. Quieter... She was quieter tahn what she used to be before she told Axel to 'fuck off.' (I use the term rarely in reality unless someone... or something... really pisses me off. _Then _I get angry...).

Zyrex was upset about something. He didn't know what, but had the crazy thought that he could become happy by getting himself mindlessly drunk, along with Xigbar and Demyx.

**-Midnight on a street in TWTNW-**

Around twelve empty bottles, thirteen full, of Vodka and Tequila stood by the three bums who were drunk out of their minds. Demyx began to mumble something, but Xigbar interrupted.

"I'm...soooo...HIGH!! Can't get enough of that! Give me some more and DIE!!!" He waved hid arms in the air while holding a bottle of Vodka. He tried to stand, but when he did so, he fell on broke his booze. "Aw man! That blows, dude. Gimmie another!" He reached for the one Demyx was holding.

"Get your own, man! This one's mine."

Unfortuneaately, Britniax had turned around the corner. As soon as she saw Demyx fighting Xigbar over a bottle of Vodka, she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and threw the booze to the ground.

"Awww! Why'd ya do that? You were welme to jon uth."

"Get real. Come on, Demyx. It's past your bed time!"

So she dragged him off, leaving Zyrex and Xigbar to get more drunk than they already were.

"Dude, leth ge ouwa ha. Bring da vodka..."

"Get your own man. I'm stayin' right here. Go wherever you want, Xigbar, just don't drag me with you."

**- Meanwhile in Vexen's Lab-**

Vexen was working on some type of strange pink flourescent liquid, staying up late each day. He'd been working on this project for the past five days. Axel had been helping him, but was still moping.

"Vexen, I'm thinking about leaving."

Vexen knocked over three vials. "No! Damn it! Now I havce to combine it again!!"

Axel looked at number IV. "Did you hear me? I think I'm gonna leave the World That Never Was. For good. So that I can never come back either."

"Why? Just because Karax got mad at you doesn't mean you should leave. It was just a little mishap. Both of you did overreact, though. It doesn't surprise me that she yelled at you like she did."

"So? I'm still gonna leave, and you aren't gonna stop me. Nobody will. I'm gone." He drew his weapons and cut himself across the chest. Moments later, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Axel! You fool..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 7**

Vexen was mopping up the acids that Axel had knocked on the ground. They were eating away at the flooring, making a small indent of where the liquids had been. He was mumbling something as he was finishing up. "Such a fool... How did I get to know such an idiot!"

Footsteps crept up behind him. "What'd you just say? Something about a fool?"

He peered over his shoulder. "Zexion... Why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be drawing up your next battle plans?"

The Cloaked Schemer grunted. "Marluxia's called a meeting, involving the Inner Five. In other words, you. You got ten minutes 'till it starts."

"What about the outsiders? Do they just get to relax and wait around?"

Zexion smirked and gave a sarcastic laugh. "No. Roxas and I called a meeting for us at the same time your is going on. Get moving. Both of us now only have seven minutes before we're late. I'll see you at the group meeting at six."

The platinum-haired kid left Vexen to his duties.

"Something good won't come of this. I can feel it..."

**-Afternoon: Chamber of the Inner Five-**

Marluxia was surrounded by four of the other members. Larxene sat on his right, while Saix was on his left. Vexen was on Saix's right and Luxord was on Larxene's left. Their meeting had started, even though Vexen had been late.

"I've had some concerns that have come full circle. One of them being about Xemnas. I've recieved reports that he's been plotting something against the whole organization. Yes, I do believe that he's capable of such a thing. He once led us, and I know that he's able to wipe us out. He could've done so when he was here. Also, things seem to be getting slow here and we aren't doing our work like we should be. We are a group of eradicators, but we haven't been doing our job as such."

Luxord was flinging cards into the air, one by one. "What are you suggesting, Marluxia? If you want everyone to pick up slack, you'll need to address this to the whole organization, not just the four of us."

"I know. But what about Xemnas? He's the main problem that I want to observe."

Larxen didn't speak. Instead, she groaned and her face looked solemn. Saix was getting impatient. "I say we take him out permenately. That way, he won't be a problem. The problem with this, however, is that he'll most likely know that we're coming after him."

"Exactly. That's where Zyrex, Karax, Demyx and I come in. I need the four of you to come up with a way to distract him from figuring us out. Larxene, Luxord, Saix, Vexen... You have your mission. Get to it and let me know once you come up with something." He looked around the white room. "Dismissed."

**-Late Afternoon: Chamber of the Outsiders-**

Roxas and Zexion looked around the grey chamber. Nine members, including themselves, lined the walls. Voices of every nobody could be heard.

"Silence!" Roxas looked around and then at Namine. "We need to get started or we won't finish until six, when the whole organization meets." The voices began to get quieter. "Now, about the... Where's Axel?"

Everyone began to look around, at least, those who were stupid enough to do so.

"Zexion, you said you saw him earlier today. Where is he?"

Zexion turned away. "Don't ask. Last I saw, he headed to Vexen's lab. Ask him."

An hor or so had passed and thei meeting was finally over. All nine members were glad that it was over and that they could get up and leave. Both Roxas and Zexion had talked about their next move against the Inner Five and Xemnas. Both of them wanted power over the organization, more so Zexion than Roxas. As long as the fifteeen year old could be with his witch, he was happy.

Xigbar had gone back to his favorite drinking spot with Zyrex. This time, they were both mindlessly drunk. Unfortunately for Marluxia, it was only the beginning of a horrible experience that would haunt him for the rest of the year, possibly his whole life...


	8. Chapter 8

**Organization XIV 2**

I'm sorry that this took so long to post!!! My computer crashed and as soon as I got a new one, I began to type this chapter up, but when I came back to work on it some more, the file had been deleted. So, if you've been counting, this is the third time I've had to type up this chapter... Anyway, I hope you like it!!

**Chapter 8**

They sat in the alley, drinking more vodka and tequila, losing their minds in the process. Marluxia had walked by, but was in for more than he had expected.

"Why are both of mindlessly drunk and... Why are you guys looking at me that way?"

All of a sudden they were transported the Mae Wilson Theatre of Moose Jaw, SK. Marluxia was up on stage, a spotlight shining down on him, while Zyrex and Xigbar sat in the audience. The Graceful Assassin was about to show his grace as a ballet dancer. He was wearing a frilly pink tutu, prancing around on the stage while screaming for help. He wasn't able to control his body. Both the Crimson Harbringer and the Sharpshooter were laughing hysterically at his performance. (They weren't able to see straight from all the alcohol that they had drank.)

**-Meanwhile in another area not involving two drunk idiots...(when will it end?)-**

She was in the training field, practicing with her blade and wind. She kept hitting targets dead center, one after the other. Xaldin was a fair distance away, but he was amazed at her abilities. He didn't care for the fact that she could control wind, but also that she was one of the best agents within the organization.

"Karax." He walked closer to her, grinning as always. "You should stop while you can."

She swung another wave of wind at five targets. "Why? Are you jealous of my strength? That I'm better at controlling it, and that it's stronger than yours?"

Xaldin drew his lances and began to ride the wind.

"It's late, Xaldin. The meeting will start soon and we don't have time for this."

He grunted and cast his weapons back into the darkness. "I want a challenge. If I must, I will battle you to see who is strongest out of the two of us. Only one should be able to control wind. I am that one."

**-Back at the Dance Hall-**

Marluxia was still prancing and twirling on stage and screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't want to dance by himself, but was more concerned about the fact that he was wearing a pink tutu and white tights.

"Do you two want to be turned into dusks, or something worse!? LET ME GO!" It was impossible for him to stop dancing. Marluxia's legs were moving on their own.

Zyrex and Xigbar couldn't help but laugh at their boss. "This is sooooooooooo worth it, eh, Xigbar!?"

Tears were running down the Sharpshooter's face. He was laughing so hard that you couln't hear him laugh, only see him laughing, chocking, moreso.

Marluxia was still dancing away, pleading for help while screaming his head off. "HELP!! LARXENE!!!!" He jumped up and landed in the 'splits' position. All he did was fall to his side, cradling his nuts, and gasping in pain. His feet were still moving as though he was dancing. "The...two of you...are...gonna be...dead!" He continued to groan.

**Until Chapter 9...**

Sorry that that was kinda short... meh!

So... Marluxia's in a world of hurt, and Zyrex an' Xigbar are still laughing and acting like drunk idiots, which they are... Then you've got Xigbar AND Karax on the brink of destruction. Geez... Do I actually plan on destroying the organization one by one, mentally and physically? Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll just have to wait and see!!

(The next chpt might take a few weeks to post, maybe a few months. Files keep getting deleted from my laptop and I have to re-write AND save them. ) 

If you have a good 30-50 mins on hand, check out my other stuff. I plan on posting chps 1-5 of my book on here. I've worked really hard on it, so please don't take the ideas from it or the characters. You have no idea how long it took me to write five frickin' chapters, with all the revision and all. I still even have some spelling mistakes... Oops!! (My laptop doesn't have spellcheck on it!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 9**

Karax was sitting on the cliff. Xaldin's challenge wouldn't be easy to win, but she knew she would manage. Axel had destroyed himself, and Britinax wouldn't even say hi anymore. She felt alone, again.

"Shade, what do I do? I'm alone again... There was never anything for me as a whole, and there's still nothing for me as a nobody... My heartless is gone. Do I suffer through this, or try to find a different path to walk upon?" She looked up to the sky. "Shade... Guardian... which path do I take?"

"Karax?"

Karax was hesitant. "Demyx..."

He sat down beside her. "Ever since you came into the organization, everything's been different. Xemnas is gone, Axel's gone... Zyrex... Zyrex is _dark_, and then there's Marluxia... Do you think that things will ever go back to normal?"

"I'm considering leaving."

"And then there's Roxas... He's devestated. Karax... Britniax and I... well..."

She stood and stared at him, her ice blue eyes meeting his green. "Demyx, I'm considering leaving the organization. Axel destroyed himself because of me, and Xaldin wants to kill me. If I leave, things should go back to normal." A cyclone swirled in her hand. "Think I should go?"

He didn't answer.

"Demyx!" The voice was a woman's. "C'mon!! Let's go!"

"Coming!" He stood and looked away from the Dancing Winds. "Don't leave. Not yet. Wait around for a while to see how things turn out. You leave now, and you might regret it later." He left her to comtemplate her actions. "Just so you know, the meeting's been cancelled. Marluxia's disappeared, so..."

She didn't speak. Karax was thinking about what happened to Axel. Then Marluxia's face was visible in her mind. "Disappeared...no... Something else..." There was a loud crash coming from the castle. "Something bad has happened."

**-Altar of Naught: The Castle That Never Was-**

One moment after the other, Marluxia was being thrown back and forth, slamming his back against the railing and knocking the wind out of him.

"I always knew!"

He was thrown again. "Knew... what?"

"That you were a weakling! No wonder why Sora and his friends nearly destroyed you at Castle Oblivion!"

Marluxia was panting. "Who..." He was grabbed by the neck and raised in the air, choking for air. He struggled to get free.

"How does it feel to die, Graceful Assassin? Death is inevitable, even for us Nobodies. You will die here by my hand and nobody can save you!"

The pinkish-brown haired nobody had enough strength to summon his scythe, somehow freeing himself in the process. "I won't fall to you, whoever you are." He gasped for breath. "Never will I fall to someone who I don't know!"

"But you do know me..." He faded into a portal. "We will meet in darkness, comrade. I will always be watching you... Always..."

The entity was gone, but that didn't ease the leader. He fell to his knees, grasping onto his weapon for support. "Who... was that?" The scythe fell, followed by its owner.

Climbing the stairs was Karax, who still hadn't solved the mystery of what had made the noise. When she got to the top of the stairs, she immediately knew what it was.

"Marluxia!" She ran over to him, crouching on her knees. "Oh god no... What the hell happened!" She tried to wake him up, but nothing happened. "VEXEN!!!!!" She screamed. A portal appeared, but Vexen was mumbling to himself and he was grouchy.

"What do you want!!" He looked up at her and saw the concern in her eyes. "What happened to him!?"

"I don't know! I was sitting on the cliff, and then there were some loud sounds coming from here. Once I got up here, I found him like this!" She waited for a few seconds while he conducted a small examination. "What's wrong with him!?"

He picked up Marluxia on his back and opened a portal. "I might need your help. Come with me."

She went through, but doubted that she could help either of them. "Vexen!?"

**Until Chapter 10...**

Uh oh... Marluxia's dead!? Well... um... even I don't know if I just killed him! What the hell is wrong with me!!! Anyway, I've got another chapter to write. Sorry that this one was kinda short... I promise the next one will be a bit longer, so just wait patiently. By the way, can you guess who tried to kill Marluxia? It's actually _really really _obvious if your mind works the same way mine does.

Well, farewell until chapter 10!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 10**

They were now in his lab, which was gray instead of white. Setting down his leader on a flat surface, he went over to a shelf and grabbed a few chemicals. Karax just stood and watched. He handed her a syringe. "Draw some of his blood."

"What? I'm not a doctor!"

"Neither am I, officially speaking. Just do it, okay?" He had a flashlight in his hand, opening Marluxia's eyes one by one, examining them.

"There, you have your blood. Anything else?"

"Hmmm..." He was puzzled. "No. Karax, I'll do everything I can, so don't worry." She was almost out the door, but she could hear him speak, not mentioning that she knew. "Deprived of air... What did this to him? Better run a few tests..."

**-with Zyrex-**

He stood on the balcony, his hair blowing in the wind. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't come. Where were you, Karax?" She didn't know what to say. "Can't tell me, or don't want to tell me?"

"Neither."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to be said or done, not now at least." He raised one eyebrow. "It's nothing... just that I've been confused lately. I can't decide what's right or wrong these days, and nothing I do seems to have any affect. Zyrex, I haven't told that many people, but I'm thinking about leaving the organization. Demyx knows, but he doesn't agree or disagree, what do you think I should do?"

He stared in disbelief. "Why leave!? There's nothing for you outside of this place, you know that! Don't you?" She nodded. "I guess it's your choice though." He looked away from her. "Karax... I love you, and if you leave, then I..."

"You what? You won't talk to me ever again?"

"No... I'd go with you."

She looked at his solemn face. "Why!?"

"You can't see it, can you? When my sister was taken from me, I felt so alone. More alone than I would be if everyone died or was taken by the Heartless. As soon as I met you, I didn't feel alone anymore. I felt...whole again. The darkness has my Heartless, my sister, and many of my friends. I can never go back to my old life. Never again will I see my sister or my mother. Never!" He stopped and stared at the moon. "I guess I find peace when I'm with you. The darkness that lies within me becomes suppresed whenever I'm with you. I... Karax... I've done some bad things. When I first became a Nobody, I killed an innocent woman who didn't do anything. She was my...she was my close friend, and I killed her!"

"It controls you, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

She didn't answer him. "I think I'm going to listen to Demyx and stay here for a while, see how things go."

She left Zyrex alone on the roof to wait for something, avoiding any questions that she could.

**-with Roxas and Namine-**

The two fiftteen year olds sat side by side, sharing secrets and memories of what their lives were like before they met each other.

"I told you, Kairi doesn't remember. If she doesn't remember, than how am I supposed to?"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah... I've been thinking. The two of us should go to the Destiny Islands and see them. Just the two of us."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "But what if Sora and the others aren't there? Then where will we go?"

"We'll wait on the shores of the island and wait for them to show up. Unless... there's something else that you want to do?" She didn't say anything, but nodded in approval. "We could leave now, if you like."

"Sure, but shouldn't we tell Marluxia or someone else that we're goning to be gone?"

A portal opened. It was Saix. "Where do the two of you plan on going!?"

"Just in time..." Roxas whispered. "Let Marluxia know that we're gonna head out to Destiny Islands for a little while." He opened a portal, and both he and Namine disappeared in it. "Thanks Siax!!!"

"Twits... Where's Axel? I need to eliminate something..."

**-in Vexen's lab-**

The low hum of several machines and computers filled the room. Marluxia was still unconscious, and Vexen was running some tests with the blood that Karax had drawn earlier. Nothing helped him figure out what to do. Every now and then, Marluxia's fingers would twitch and he would mumble a few words.

"Suffocating him wouldn't cause the pain he's in... I'm missing something, but what?" He typed five letters on the keyboard, a password for a certain file. "What am I missing?"

Luxord had burst in, not noticing Number I. "Vexen, need any help? Heard that Axel had spilt more acids..."

The Chilly Academic didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "Not at the moment... Don't you have a poker game to attend to somewhere?"

"No, not until five in the morning... Why?"

He sighed. "Can you just leave? I didn't think that you had a poker game. What I said was to get rid of you, not to tell me what you had planned later in life. Can you please leave. I'm very busy."

Marluxia mumbled a bit more, but this time, it was loud enough that Luxord had heard.

"What the...! What the hell happened to Marluxia!?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Look, you want to help? Then go away and leave me alone." Luxord was in the doorway. "Luxord, don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them to worry. Karax was the first one to know, before me even."

He tossed a pair of dice in the air. "You're hiding something from me. Something about Axel, isn't it?"

"Yes. He... He killed himself, and faded back into darkness forever."

"Hmph." He glanced at his leader. "I won't speak of it, but everyone will know eventually. You know that." He was gone.

"I hope that doesn't happen. It could mean my destruction were they to find out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Organization XIV 2**

This whole section is sort of turning into a side plot that shows Zyrex's love for Karax, as well as how angry that Vexen can get when the smallest thing goes wrong, which isn't of that much intrest.Look, I'm running low on ideas, and I have 1 and a half months to come up with a good plot line. I'm still open to any ideas that any of you send me. Here's what I would say, but can't because no one has asked for anything. **This plot line was created by **your pen name here, **not me. Thanks to **him/her, **I'm able to continue this fic! Yay!** Well, on with the fic...

**Chapter 11**

Marluxia now lay on his side, his cloak off, trying to find a comfortable position. Karax sat beside him, curious about what was causing him to be in so much pain. "So you still haven't figured it out?"

"No... I've gotten close, but then my ideas fall through and I'm left with only a Nobody who suffers from something invisible to my eyes." He slammed a fist on his desk. "Damn it!"

"What!? Did something get deleted?"

"You...!" Zyrex walked in at the wrong time.

"Um... Did I do something wrong?" An innocent look stretched across his face. "Karax? Vexen?"

"Not you! This stupid program!" He raised his hands in the air, swinging around his fists. "Over half of all my research just got deleted!! AGH!! YOU STUPID, NO GOOD, PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!" He began to punch the harddrive.

"Ugh... Unhh..." Marluxia was breathing hard.

"Marluxia!? Are you..." Zyrex followed Karax as she moved closer.

"It... hurts..."

She grabbed his hand as a means to comfort him. "Marluxia..."

"It hurts... so... much. Stop it..." He began to whisper. "Please..."

Zyrex placed a hand on Karax's shoulder, and she placed her free hand on his. "Vexen... can't you do anything to help him?"

Vexen had pushed the harddrive onto the floor once he had finished saving the data that remained, and was now jumping on the pile of rubble as a means to get out his anger of the one program. "I would...if I could...but I haven't...found...what's causing...the pain." He still jumped up and down, kicking it once or twice. "There..." He stopped jumping and kicking. "No more trouble from you!"

"Karax...my back... The pain..." His breathing was fast and shallow.

She stood up and walked around the bed he was laying on to see if there was anything on his back. "There's nothing on your back, Marluxia. Are you sure that this is where it hurts the most?"

He tried to speak, but not much was said. "Wi...wind..."

Zyrex stared at him, and then at Karax, and Vexen. "I've never really liked Marluxia, but...try it. Who knows, you might notice something."

Vexen was reading a book, his legs crossed. "Go for it." His TV was on a commercial. It was the one of the Future Shop guy telling how to restore computer files. "Well, all you need to do is follow those four crucial steps, and you'll be sure to get your files back." He was speechless. "Wh...Wh... Screw this!" He then tossed his TV on the ground and destroyed it with his weapon.

"Ahem!" Vexen looked over at Karax. "Could you try to keep it down a little? Don't forget about what you _should _be doing. You said you'd do all that you could to help him, but here I am, doing your job!"

"May I point out that you're the one who can control how strong a breeze blows?"

A small tornado formed in her right hand, and began to travel across his back. "Vexen, you might want to see this."

"Holy..." Zyrex and Karax looked at each other.

"What could've caused this?"

Zyrex and Karax were thinking the same thing. "He couldn't of..."

Karax's mind was scared for the first time. "He would never attack his leader...never. He... It couldn't have been him. These marks... They belong to..."

**-Destiny Islands-**

The sun shone brightly in the clear sky. Selphie was playing with Tidus and Wakka on the beach, and Riku was sitting on the paupu tree. Sora and Kairi were nowhere to be seen. Roxas had discarded his cloak, and went back to wearing his white, black, and red clothes that he got from home in Twilight Town.

"Hey Riku!" Roxas has shouted. Namine smiled at the sixteen year old, who then jumped in the water and swam over to them. "Hey!"

Namine was quieter. "Hello again, Riku. Seems you're feeling better. I hope Xemnas didn't injure you too badly..."

"Nah... Sora helped me... Anyway, I thought that both of you joined with Sora and Kairi? You aren't here to fight, are you?" His long silver hair blew in the light breeze.

"No, but we were hoping to see them. Do you know where they are, by any chance?"

Riku waded out of the water, and sat on the beach, relaxing. "I haven't seen them all day, but I remember Sora saying that he wanted to go meet with those guys from Radiant Garden. Kairi probably went with him." He moved a few strands of hair from his face. "He was calling it a 'date'. Apparently, both you and Sora think alike, Roxas. But then again, you're both a part of each other. You being his nobody..." He layed down, putting his hands above and behind his head. "Sorry. So, you two on a date as well? This isn't the most romantic world out of all of them."

"It doesn't matter where we go, but I was hoping to see Kairi and ask her about something. Roxas has been wanting to talk to Sora for a while too, haven't you?" She lightly elbowed him.

"Yeah."

Riku called up the Way to the Dawn. "I'll let them know when they get back. Hey Roxas?"

He was walking away from Riku while holding Namine's hand. "Yeah? What?"

He held up his Keyblade. "Can we finish that battle sometime soon?"

Roxas held up Oblivion. "Yeah! Don't think you'll win though!"

Riku nodded to them as they left through their dark portal. "I won't give in as easily as I did last time. You're in for it big time..."

**Until Chapter 12...**

Wow... looks like Riku wants to get back at Roxas from when they fought on the skyscraper _about _a year ago. Wonder what'll happen? And then there's Marluxia... Sure, Karax, Zyrex and Vexen found marks on his back, but who created them and left him in his current state? Any guesses who? Karax couldn't believe it, and neither could the others. Who attacked him on the Altar of Naught? Well, um... even I have to figure out who it was. Two names are in my head though. One is six letters, the other is four. Does this help you any? (If you're really bad at counting reallllllly fast, that leaves you with seven names.)

Well, enjoy the next chapters!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Organization XIV 2**

In case you have forgotten by now, the order of Organization XIII has been switched around. If you need clarification, go to chpt 1 of this fic for the order. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 12**

Karax now felt betrayed. The marks, they were burn marks, but something about them seemed strange. "This isn't right... He would never... He even told me that he would never attack a leader that wasn't Xemnas... He promised me."

"It couldn't have been Axel... Axel is..."

"Dead."

Zyrex turned to face Vexen, while Karax focused on the marks. "What do you mean Axel's dead!?"

He was slammed up against a wall, he feet above the floor by about a foot. To Vexen, Zyrex seemed too strong to be normal. "What do you want to hear!?" Vexen tried to release Zyrex's grip from his neck.

"What did you do, Vexen!?" His voice was different.

"I had nothing to with it! He chose his own fate!"

Karax spun around and tried to stop Zyrex from commiting murder. "Zyrex, stop! He didn't do anything! He tried to stop Axel from destroying himself. Why can't you see that!?" She was pushed to the ground by a black flame. Her right hand continued to burn in the darkness, the fire ceasing seconds later.

"He wanted to destroy himself. I swear I had nothing to with it! Once he slashed himself, there was nothing I could do for him!"

Karax continued to try to release his grip on Vexen's neck. "He's telling the truth, Zyrex!" She stared into his deep green possessed eyes. "Look at me, Zyrex! Look at me!!" Tears were in her eyes.

"Not...again!!" He released Vexen, who caught his breath and then went to examine Marluxia's burns. " Karax... It's going to swallow me. Don't let it swallow me again!" He grabbed the hand that his fire had burned, and she recoiled. "Did I... hurt you, or anybody else?"

"My burn will heal, and Vexen knows of what possesses you. Not a single person is dead because of you... Stay with me, and the darkness will subside." A tear ran down the side of cheek. "Zyrex... I won't leave you."

Vexen was pressing down on a few of the marks. Marluxia cringed each time, moaning with force. "Sorry Marluxia." He turned to Zyrex who was sitting on the ground, trying to find a way to supress his inner darkness. Karax was trying to help him, creating a warm wind to surround him. "Karax, come here."

She moved away from her love, and stood beside Number II. "What is it?"

"These burn marks... They aren't from Axel's flames. Let me see your right hand."

She held up her hand. Examining it, Vexen turned it a few times so he could see the palm and back of it. "Ouch!"

"Sorry..." He sighed. "These marks aren't of Zyrex's fire, either." He took another look at her hand. "Bandage that. It should heal faster that way."

Zyrex was on his feet, looking over a few pages of Vexen's experiments. "Then what are they of?"

"Fire, that's for sure, but what type... I don't know, but he'll most likely be scarred for the rest of his life. Marluxia?" The Graceful Assassin moved his head. Vexen wouldn't hold back. "You've been lightly poisoned. In addition to being scarred for life, chances are good that you'll always be in a slight amount of pain, no matter what."

"You can't... do anything?" He was having trouble breathing.

"No." He got up and grabbed a small vial full of clear liquid and a syringe. "This will help with the pain and eliminate the poison from your body."

"Nghh..." Once injected, his whole body fell limp and Marluxia seemed to stop breathing.

"Vexen, what did you do!?"

"Relax, both of you. It's a type of narcotic that I developed here. It makes the body relax, helping to calm the muscles and nerves, as well as relieving any pain and curing most ailments. It's perfectly safe." He noticed that Zyrex was having trouble staying awake. "Get him to his room. He needs rest. See that he gets it, alright?"

She nodded, then both of them vanished in a portal.

**-Skyscraper of Memories-**

Demyx sat on the stairs, waiting for daylight to come. He sighed, playing a few notes on his sitar, and some water clones began to slide around on the ground.

"Demyx, we should talk."

A string broke and the water clones broke into puddles of water. "About us?"

"That and something else. I want to have a battle just between the two of us. There's something that I need to prove to myself, and I think that this is the only way to do that."

He stood. "Let me fix this one string first, then we can batlle." It began to rain.

**Until Chapter 13...**

Ok, so Marluxia's on the road to recovery, all that remains of Zyrex's soul is shattered, and Britniax has something to prove to herself by beating Demyx (which should be easy, seeing as how he is a coward and can't fight very well.) and now... It's raining! By the way, have you figured out who wounded Marluxia in the first place? If not, keep trying. It's sooooooo obvious that it's not funny. You'll find out soon enough if you haven't already. Later... -


	13. Chapter 13

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 13**

A week had passed since Marluxia had been attacked, and things had started to calm down. Zyrex was back to his normal self, but he wasn't exactly happy. Karax had gone off to tend to Marluxia. He wasn't normally the kind to feel jealous, but because it involved Karax... I think you get the point!

Meanwhile, Karax was on her way to see Luxord about something. Walking down a hall as innocent as she was, in a few seconds, a loud 'twang' filled the hall and she hit face first onto the floor, a large red welt forming just above her right ear.

"Ugh... What... hit me?" She looked to the right, and Xigbar was standing, holding something behind his back. "Xigbar... did you just... hit me with a frying pan?"

He stood straight, the frying pan somewhat visible behind his back. "Um... no. What gave you that idea? I don't even own a frying pan!"

Her vision was blurred. "But... you're standing... in the kitchen doorway...aand there's something behind your back... It looks... like a frying pan."

Xigbar stood even straighter, this time holding the frying pan the right way so that it wasn't visible. "Still no, but uh... you ok?" He set the frying pan back on the stove. "Karax?" She was lying face down on the floor and the spot where Xigbar had hit her looked even worse. "Maybe I should take her to Vexen?"

**-Vexen's Lab-**

It was still dark inside, but he had gotten himself a new harddrive and began to input findings and any other data he could think of. Marluxia was still sleeping from the narcotics that Vexen kept injecting him with. It was a bit of surprise for Vexen when Xigbar walked in while carrying Karax's limp body in his arms.

"I don't even want to know, Xigbar. Set her over there and leave." He pointed to a bed and sighed. "And no, I still don't want to know."

"Your loss, dude. It was actually really stupid and idiotic, but yeah... Ha ha..." Vexen was glaring at him. "I'll be, uh...leaving now. Later dude!"

First thing Vexen noticed was that there was a large welt above her right ear. "Not just a welt, a burn. Don't tell me he used another frying pan..." He grabbed some ice and placed in on the burn.

"What... happened to her?"

His eyes shifted to his leader. "You're supposed to be asleep. How long have you been awake?"

He shifted from laying on his side to laying on his back. "Since Xigbar walked in with Karax. Did... he use another frying pan?" Vexen nodded. "As soon as I get out of here... Well, I can think of something to do to him while I'm here." He groaned.

"More pain? How bad?"

"Bad... Mainly my back... The spine."

"Hmmm." He went to a cupboard and brought a small medicine container and a glass of water with him. "Try taking some Advil. We'll see if it helps at all."

He drank the water and took a pill. "How much longer do you think I'm going to be stuck here?"

"Well..." He moved the bag of ice to see if the welt had gotten any smaller. "You could actually stay in your room, but I happen to believe that it's easier for both of us if you stay here. Something goes wrong, I can get to it right away. Agree?"

Marluxia tried to nod. "Give me something that can help me sleep." Vexen injected him again, and Marluxia once again fell limp.

Zyrex had walked in, not surprised to see his girlfriend in Vexen's lab. "Xigbar hit her with a frying pan, didn't he?"

"Mm-hm. This time, I think he planned on cooking something. Karax was also burned by it. Marluxia said that he'd try to 'stop' Xigbar, but I highly doubt it'll work."

**-with Luxord-**

Sitting alone at a table, he rolled a pair of dice on the flat surface, time stopping when the dice began to move. "Where could she be?" He had made plans with Karax to discuss a 'raid' on Xemnas. She had agreed and said that it woould give the revenge she desperately wanted, but they would need to plan it out. They had decided to meet an hour ago, but she still hadn't showed up.

"Hey, come here, Schemer." Zexion had innocently walked past, trapped by time. He was immobile.

"What do you want, Luxord? I don't have anything to do with Xigbar hitting people with frying pans!"

"Frying pans?" He spat on the ground. "I never said anything about frying pans..." He brought Zexion closer. "I need your help with something that involves a complex plan."

"What exactly do you plan on doing? I want a part in it if it has to do with Xemnas."

"You come up with that plan, you can do whatever you want. Karax is also in on this." He paused. "You haven't seen her, have you?" Zexion nodded. "Well, if you see her, let her know, ok?" He nodded in agreement.

Time had resumed, but Zexion didn't move. His back was facing the Gambler of Fate. "I think she was Xigbar's latest victim."

"Victim?" He laughed. "How unfortunate..."

**Until Chapter 14...**

IT HAS BEEN TOLD!!!! Xigbar is now an official raving lunatic who discarded his sniping weapons for frying pans!! Did I just really say that? Meh. It seems like they're finally going to come up with a way to permenately get rid of Xemnas. Secrets will be revealed, but some of them are better left unsaid. What are these secrets, you ask? Wait for it. Some of them won't come as much of a surprise, others might. Like truths about Zyrex, Marluxia, Lexaeus, and other members of Organization XIII, or is it fourteen... (counts remaining members...) Yep, it's fourteen.

Until chapter 14, see ya!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 14**

Three days had passed by and Marluxia had called another meeting for all members. Inside the chamber, they sat in order of their numbers. Marluxia had limped in, but only a few members noticed and didn't say anything. Saix and Xaldin were both inpatient and figured that this would only be a waste of time. They had other..._plans _to carry out. Still slightly lethargic, Karax had made it, glaring at Xigbar whenever she saw him.

"Now, there's a matter that I want to address to all of you. There has been a disturbance within our world. Xigbar, please stand in the center." He did as was asked of him. "Now... a few of you know that Xigbar has a tendancy to be irrational, correct?" The organization membes nodded. "Well, his latest victim..." He glanced at Karax. "...was hit on the head with a searing hot frying pan. She will be fine as Vexen has stated. Xigbar."

"Yeah, dude?"

"I'm revoking all privlages. You will be confined to your room until further notice and during this time, you will be in the form of a...Dusk. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir..." He returned to his place in the chamber.

Marluxia clutched his left side at the ribs. "Damn..."

Larxene seemed clueless. "Marluxia?"

He grunted. "The next issue...revolves around someone who has been going around attacking both Nobodies, and Us. I myself have been attacked, and as I've been told, my body will be scarred for life. I, however, am not aware of any other attacks at this moment. Have any others experienced an ambush of some sort?"

No one spoke up.

"I've been out of this world recently. Certain worlds are in turmiol, such as Midgar and Edge, along with Radiant Garden. Zexion came with me to Radiant Garden yesterday, and we saw Xemnas. He was commanding a massive army formed of both Heartless and Nobodies. I believe that he'll target The World That Never Was eventually, and we won't be able to repel the assault. Zexion?"

The Cloaked Schemer sighed. "It's true. That army was bred for the single reason: to wipe Us out for good. He's already gone after you, Marluxia. Our world will be next, and if he learns that you survived... Who knows what'll happen to you and the rest of us."

Luxord was next to speak. "I myself have taken certain issues into my own hands, and others have allied themselves with me, including Karax and Zexion. We have agreed that Xemnas must be eliminated for the good of the organization and innocents. I, personally, do no want to stand up and protect innocent people, but Xemnas must be stopped. Agreed?"

"Sit down, Luxord." Karax moaned. "Even if we were to attack him as he stands, we would fail and be destroyed. You know this. All of us have to agree that this is the right course of action before we do this, or else... well, there's always room in the darkness for more souls. I, for one, don't want to be a part of the darkness. Not yet."

Marluxia closed his eyes and sighed. "I must agree with Karax. It is too soon for us to act, even as a whole. Our lives are at more of a risk if we go after him now. We need to see what he is exactly planning for us to come up with a way to destroy him. Zexion...I entrust you to lead a group that will be able to spy on him without him noticing any of you. Can you do that?"

"It should be easy enough."

"Karax, Zyrex, I want the two of you to go with him. Both of you can hold your own against him, but I want you to avoid all unnecessary conflict. If he knows that we're spying on him, everything will go wrong, and we'll wind up dead. Got it?"

In unison, they agreed. "Yes."

"Until that time, I highly recommend that each and every one of you remain on high alert." He looked at all of the organization. "Dismissed."

**-Altar of Naught-**

The moon illuminated the platform and Karax's silver hair. It turned to a vibrant white, blinding whoever had come up behind her.

"You won't lose your mind again, I hope. Zyrex, you're almost too dangerous to be around. How can _you _live with yourself...? I would find it too stressful..." She paused, waiting for him to answer. "I don't say these things as a sign of offense, but instead, my concern for you and others around you."

He was standing beside him, his cloak and indigo hair swaying in the cool breeze. "I've been thinking and...maybe I should leave instead of you. Almost everyone here hates me and my power over darkness... Tell me, what is my purpose here?"

"Why ask me? You think I know _your _purpose here? I'm still trying to find my purpose for being here... Maybe we don't have a purpose... Maybe we're here to find our purpose, or maybe just to die... Either way, we're here and we're alive, to some extent... Why worry about why, huh? Answer that for me." He remained silent. "See, even you have doubts about death and what awaits us."

His arms were loosly sitting on the railing. "I guess... Karax... do you love me?"

"What? Did you just..."

"Yeah... Do you, or not?"

She didn't know what to say. Of course she loved him, and she knew that he loved her, but she didn't know what to say. "Yes... but, what brought this up?"

"Just thinking about random things. Just wanted to be sure." He had already started down the steps. "You know... the closer we get, the harder it'll be for us to let go of one another if something happens."

She didn't look at him. "I know... but as I was told by a friend... distance makes the heart grow fonder. I won't cry like a child...I never have. Zyrex... you walk the path you form, and whatever comes will make that path grow, making you stronger. Sorrow won't harm either of us."

He continued to climb down the steps. "Maybe, but what path have you carved and walked along?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Organization XIV 2**

This fic is getting thinner and thinner... What is the world coming to, I wonder...

**Chapter 15**

Day had come, and Zexion was busy planning his spying mission. Karax and Zyrex were going along, but he felt that someone else also had to come. "Larxene...to hyper. Britniax? No, she's too... serious. Demyx is too much of a wimp... Can't take Xaldin or Xigbar... Saix might go on a killing spree..." Then it hit him. "Roxas! He'd be perfect for this! Better go find him."

**-Roxas's room-**

The Keyblade bearer was writing something down on a peice of paper when he was startled by knocking on his door. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is!? Open up, Marluxia's orders!"

The door opened a crack. "What do you want, Zexion?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you. It has to do with Marluxia's mission." He paused and tried to force his was into the kid's room. "Can I come in to explain?" Roxas completely opened the door, allowing Number X to walk in. "Thanks." He sat on Roxas' bed.

"What does this have to do with Marluxia's orders?"

"Simple." He handed a note to Roxas. "It's simple... You're coming with me, Karax, and Zyrex on this mission, and there's no saying 'no' either."

"Why me!?"

"Because I chose you. You have qualities that we're going to need for this mission." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I _need _you to come on this mission with us. Key of Destiny, I ask this to you as a friend and ally. Got it?"

Roxas didn't want to go on this mission. He was afraid that Xemnas would catch him and that Namine would never be able to see him again. "I don't want to, but since Marluxia chose you to carry out this plan, I guess I have no choice. When do we leave?"

"In two days. Meet at Betwixt and Between at dusk. We leave then, first doing a bit of damage control in Radiant Garden, and then taking a look around the castle there, being as stealthy as possible. See you there?"

Roxas nodded and Zyrex left. Moments later, Namine walked in.

"Hello, Roxas. I wanted to see you at least once before you left."

"Wait... You know that I'm a part of this mission?"

"Yes. Come back safe... for me, okay?" Roxas nodded. "Thank you... for everything."

"Namine...?" She had faded into a portal, waving as she went through. "I wonder if she knows something that she isn't telling... If so, what is she hiding and why?"

**-Karax's cliff-**

She still had no clue why Zyrex felt so alone all of a sudden. Earlier at the Altar, he sounded like he planned on killing himself, but wanted to cleanse himself of his sins before dying. 'Why?' was the question that kept running through her head, blinding her to the people who now sat beside her.

"Karax, you awake?"

A hand was waving in front of her face. "Hellllloooo? Earth to Karax?"

"Why was he so regretful?"

"Why was who so regretful?"

She sat with her face being held up by her hands. "Zyrex... He sounded like he wanted to kill himself earlier. Larxene... Britniax... I don't know what wrong with him, but he's becoming more distant each day, and I worry that he's going to end up commiting suicide... What should I do? I've never felt so lost before in my life..."

Neither Larxene or Britniax answered her. Karax was feeling guilty about nothing, just her regrets from her life as a whole.

"Don't both of you have someplace else to be? I want to be alone to think, so leave me be."

Larxene seemed peppy and needy. "Oh! My popcorn! I left it in the microwave!! Later!!" She had left, but Britniax remained.

"You've changed, Karax. What happened to the old you?"

"Why do you care!? You haven't spoken to me in over two weeks about anything, not even to say hi! You act as though I'm not here, like I'm invisible, or some kind of evil that you're scared to be around. So why now?" Her anger had subsided.

"Because I may not see you again after tomorrow night. Does that make any sense to you, Dancing Winds?" Karax could detect the sorrow and regret in her friend's voice. "You were one of the first people I knew when I first came here. One of my first friends... I may not have been talking to you lately, but you are still my friend. I don't want you to die tomorrow, or anytime soon." She turned around, her back facing Karax. "Tomorrow is doomsday. Anything could happen."

Karax stood, cutting off Britniax. "You're hiding something from me. What is it?"

Number V exhaled. "I overheard Marluxia earlier, after the meeting. He said something like 'one will die to save the others... Zyrex...' Well, he said something close to that."

"Zyrex..."

"You should go and see him. Last I saw, he was in his room sitting at his desk, working on something." She remembered something else. "Don't lose him. Stay close to him at all times while on your mission."

"I will." She vanished into her portal after Britniax had walked away.

**Until Chapter 16...**

Poor Zyrex... will he actually end up sacrificing himself to save Karax and the others? The answer: coming up in the next few chapters. Y'know, I've realized that this is turning into more of a romance and tradgety than anything else, but hey, I'm low on ideas at the moment. It's summer holidays, and the really smart part of my brain sort of shuts of when holidays come... heh, I guess that's one of my not so secret secrets. Please R and R! Especially if you have any plot lines that could be worthwhile!

By the way, I've been working on something really hard for the past three hours. The first line actually came from what my best friend's ex called himself on MSN messenger. He's trying to make himself seem like a goth, but it doesn't fit him. You should see the photos... They're kinda funny to be honest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 16**

None of them wanted to leave, but one thing was stopping them: Zyrex. He was still locked away in his room, ignoring anything that came by. Annoyed by this, Zexion just wanted to leave, saying that he failed to accomplish his part. Karax wouldn't let that happen. Yes, she considered Marluxia's words, but only took them into consideration.

"I'll get him out here. Wait for five minutes, after that, we leave no matter what."

"You better hurry."

**-Zyrex's Room-**

The door was thrown open, and Zyrex drew his lance and swung. Karax stopped him by drawing her blade.

"It's only me."

"Have you ever heard of knocking? It's the polite way to let someone know that you're outside their door."

"Would you have listened to me then?" She struck back at him, lowering her weapon. "It's time to go, or had you forgotten?"

"Already?"

"Zyrex, I don't want to, but if I have to, I will knock you unconscious and drag you with me." She glared at him, a heavy wind swirling. "Make sense?" Zyrex nodded. "Let's go then."

**-Alley to Between-**

Zexion was now pacing back and forth, waiting for the Dancing Winds to return with Zyrex. Roxas was sitting patiently on a few pipes, his head cranked up at the sky. "How much longer do you think that this'll take? I'm getting tired of waiting for them. What about you?"

Zexion stopped pacing. "Course I'm sick and tired of waiting, but what choice do we..." The two of them had reached the Alley. "Speak of the devil. It's about time."

Karax threw Zyrex to the ground. "You should've gone to get him, then. You got a problem with how long this took me, you try getting him out of his room when he won't even answer to his girlfriend." She swung her katana. "Ready to go?"

"Don't leave just yet!" Marluxia had come to see them off, limping a bit as he got close to the four of them.

"Some last words?"

The Graceful Assassin nodded. "You all know how dangerous that this'll be, I'm sure of that. Now that the time has come, I'm beginning to wish that I hadn't made this decision. Yesterday, I had a vision of one of you sacrificing yourself to save the others. I pray that it doesn't happen." He paused and began to walk away, but then turned around. "Take the Samurai's, Dragoon's, and Assassin's with you. Send them ahead whenever you wish." Five of each appeared. "They are at your command. Now go, and be careful. Bring back information that we can use."

"Roxas! Wait, Roxas!"

He turned to the left. "Take this with you." She handed him a silver keychain. "Sora gave it to me to give to you when we met about a month ago. He said that Squall gave it to him as a good luck charm. Keep it safe and come back to me, ok?"

He held the chain in his hand, letting the end of it dangle. "I will." He attatched it to Oblivion, and the Keyblade changed into the Sleeping Lion. "Whoa! Thanks Namine." He walked through the greenish portal, leaving The World That Never Was.

Marluxia placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. It's both Zyrex and Zexion that I'm most concerned about."

"Who was...killed in this vision of yours...?"

"I can't remember... But if who I think it was is the one to fade away, Karax will be devestated, and Organization XIII will grow even smaller... We can't afford to lose any more of our members, not at these times." He limped away. "Namine, I entrust things to you for the time being. The pain's growing again, and Vexen's the only one who has anything that'll help with it. Get some rest as well." He glanced back at her. "Roxas probably won't be back until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

She watched him leave, holding a photo in her hand. "Marluxia... Who did this to you?"

**-Hall of Empty Melodies-**

"Say that again!"

"Britniax, you're a worthless, useless, simple minded, stubbord fool! How many times must I repeat it!"

Britniax called forth her weapon. "A worthless, useless... How dare you!! That was just plain insulting! I won't stand here and listen to you call me those things!"

Saix drew his tomahawk. "If so, prove it. Show me how strong you really are!"

A dusk and the Melodious Nocturne stood between the two rivals. The Dusk just swayed back and forth, while Number XIII was pulling strings on his sitar. "Can't we just stop this, and let it go?"

Britniax threw two daggers, trying to hit Saix, but instead, destroyed two of Demyx's water clones. "Outta my way! I'm gonna kill him!"

"ENOUGH!! I will NOT have Organization members fighting amongst themselves!" Marluxia's scythe cut between the Dusk and Demyx, leaving all of them in a state of surprise. "I've said it time and again!" He stood above the door way to the Hall of Acension. "Demyx, get Xigbar back to his room..." His anger flared at each syllable. "Britniax, Saix... I've nothing to say to either of you... Get out of this area now. Too much Organization blood has been spilt, and I will...not... have more stain these floors... Do I make myself clear...?" His breathing was spaced evenly, inhaling and exhaling heavily. He didn't look at either of them, just stared down at the floor.

They glared at one another, groaning. "Understood..."

"Get out of my castle now... I swear that if there's any violence between _any _members..." Rage was heavy in his voice. "Wait for it and you'll see what I can do. I'm not called the Graceful Assassin for nothing."


	17. Chapter 17

**Organization XIV 2**

I know that this is getting to be a bit draggy, but here's the thing, it'll pick up a bit, then drop, and then pick up. This is how it's gonna be, so... deal with it until I can find or come up with a steady plot line. I'M DESPERATE!!! We now return to your regularily scheduled fic.

**Chapter 17**

The four of them walked through Radiant Garden, eyes staring at them from all sides. It was true, though, that parts of the world had been destroyed. The Marketplace was torn to shreds, and a few Heartless roamed around. Once destroyed, Zexion moved ahead into the borough, followed by the others. Houses had been ripped apart, and Merlin's house was no exception.

"How could we let this happen? I though Sora, Donald and Goofy destroyed Xemnas and the Nobodies.." Aerith's voice was solemn. 'Think about what Cloud, Leon and Tifa will say once they get back... And then there's Merlin to worry about."

Yuffie's voice echoed throughout the town. "It wasn't just the Nobodies. Don't forget about the Heartless!" She spun around and saw four organization cloaks. "How can you freaks still be around!? Sora destroyed you and your _organization_!!"

"Actually..." Karax's smooth voice rang through the ninja's ears. "They just sent us back to the darkness, and gave us time to regroup. We're not hear as terrorists, but to do a bit of..._ damage control _because of a rouge member. We didn't get rid of him when we should've..." She glared at the ground. "You've seem Xemnas?"

"Why?"

Roxas's hood was down and the Sleeping Lion was in his hand. "We need to know. Can't you tell us?"

Yuffie gasped and Aerith looked at her, curious as to what she was surprised about. "Yuffie?"

"That Keyblade... It's the one Leon gave to Sora when the Heartless that resided in the Dark Depths were wiped out." She pointed at Roxas. "How come you have the Sleeping Lion, huh!? Why!?"

He held it up, looking at it with amazement. Zyrex called the Darkblade, while Zexion drew a knife. "Does it really matter?"

Aerith told Yuffie to calm down, walking closer to the group. "I'll go with you as an 'escort' so that Sq... Leon won't attack you. Hopefully the same will go for Cloud and Tifa. Shall we?"

Zexion held his knife in her face. "Thanks, but no thanks. We'll manage on our own." He walked away, shoving her out of his way. As soon as she could, she grabbed his arm, pleading to go with them.

"Let her come. She could be of use to us." Roxas agreed with the first sentence Karax had said, but not the second. "Zexion, it could mean the difference of us having to fight, or not having to fight at all. Personally, I'd like to get back home alive and unscathed." Her hand was still bandaged from when Zyrex had burned her. Zexion had noticed it.

"Looks to me like you've already been scathed." He sighed at Aerith. "Fine, come along, but stay out of my way. I have a job to do, and I don't plan on failing it. Got that locked in that tiny head of yours?" She recoiled at his comment. The truth was, as a matter of fact, that his head was smaller than hers. Not adressing this, she followed them to the bailey.

**-The World That Never Was-**

Namine was sitting in a chair at a table, while drawing another picture. Her walls were lined with drawring of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, as well as Roxas and Axel, and several places that Sora had been to during his first journey. This one was of a short haired, red-headed 'hero', his oversized weapon resting on his right shoulder and being held in his right hand.

Luxord had walked in without Namine noticing, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "Is that supposed to be Lexaeus?"

She dropped her crayon. "You scared me!" She picked it up and looked up at his face. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I was bored, so I came to see what you were doing. Seems like nothing important, at least, to me."

She moaned, staring at her drawring. "To be honest, I miss him. I want to know why he left without letting anyone know." She remebered what it was like when he was around. "Lexaeus always cheered me up when I was sad, or upset about something." She sighed. "I wonder if he's gone... Or just wandering about the worlds...?"

Luxord sat in the chair at the other end of the table. "Who knows? But don't forget that he _left on his own free will._It was his choice, and he left. He could never come back, even if he wanted to. You know this, Namine."

She set down her notebook of drawrings. "Hm. I know, but still, doesn't make you even the slightest bit curious, Luxord?"

He slammed a pair od dice on the table. "Not really. I'd be more interested if his life was a bet, seeing how long he could survive on his own, outside of the protection that this world offers us. See my point?"

She stood and turned her back to him. "All you've ever cared about was gambling. Why did I think that this would be different?" Namine was now gone.

"Well... She's easy enough to tick off." He flipped a card. "Best get back to tormenting Saix."

**-Vexen's Lab-**

Marluxia was lying on his side, his cloak off, while Vexen was observing the burn marks. He grunted every now and then whenever Vexen had hit a painful spot.

"Well, they've gotten lighter in color, and you don't seem to be in as much pain as before... However, they look like they've spread to a larger size. Some of the marks seem to be, well, growing in length."

"You said that the poison was nulified. How could burn marks grow in length?" He moaned. "Could you maybe not press down so hard?"

"Sorry." He moved away and grabbed a small vial of thin black liquid, filling half of a syringe with it. "We'll see if this stops them."

The pink haired man turned his head to see what Vexen was talking about. He was completely nervous about the black liquid. "What exactly is that stuff!?"

He flicked it to get out a few of the air bubbles. '"I was hoping that you'd be used to needles to by now... It's just a mixture of several herbs and other plants that have been boiled down in water and then strained to get out any of the actual leaves. It's toxic if it gets exposed to open air for more than two hours." Marluxia's body tensed. "Relax...If it's kept like this..." He held up the vial. "It's perfectly safe to use as medicine, but there's something else I should add." He had injected his leader. "It'll numb your body for about five minutes."

"It'll give me time to think..."

"Your worried about Zexion and the others?"

He put on his cloak. "I may have sent them to their deaths. And if I did... how could I face the others? I would be exiled and left to die, and it would be my choice."

"You said that we would only lose one, so you should focus on that. Don't overthink. When you do, darkness clouds your decision and you can't do anything, and that's when you lose yourself entirely."

"Hmmm..." He sighed and laughed. "Did you get that off of a fortune cookie?"

"No." He looked at the clock. "You can leave." Just as Marluxia was about to close the door behind him, Vexen explained himself. "A _very good _friend told me that when I was a whole. I've always held those words close to my heart, and never let them escape me. Well, until the darkness actually came and I turned into who I am today..."

"Maybe I'll find out one of these days..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Organization XIV 2**

**Chapter 18**

The Bailey of Radiant Garden was still in its destroyed state when the Heartless made their raid. Zexion had gone to the Crystal Fissure with Aerith, while Roxas led Karax and Zyrex through to the castle where Amsen the Wise once resided. Nobodies and Heartless were working together, getting in the group's way. Eliminating them one by one, they continued up the hill, but something far worse waited for them at the Postern.

A large and hefty sword had been forced into the metal surface, penetrating the metal. Instantly, it separated into two blades. "Come back to destroy our world and take our hearts? You won't get very far, I guaruntee." A swordsman stood behind them, wielding a blade that was roughly the same size as the ones penetrating the metal ground.

"So you say." Karax drew her katana, the Skyblade, ready to fight. "Go ahead to Amsen's lab. You might find Xemnas there." Roxas tried to speak, but Karax cut him off. "You have a mission, so finish it. I'll take care of him, and meet up with both of you there. Go."

"You sure?" Zyrex's lance was in his hand, part of the pole resting on his shoulder.

"I said go."

Roxas drew the Keyblade. "We'll be back if you need any help. Be careful, he looks strong."

"Looks are often decieving." She glared at them. "Get moving!"

They had entered, leaving her outside. The swordsman was clad in black, with blonde hair and eeire blue eyes. One ear was pierced. The sword he held was of massive size, but he held it effortlessly in one hand. Karax backed away from the two blades, and he grabbed one, loosening it out from the ground.

"So you go by Karax... Hmph, you don't look like much."

"Cloud Strife... Neither do you, but as I said, looks can be decieving. For all I know, you might end up destroying me, or I could end up killing you. Either way, this won't end well unless I can make you understand that we're not here to fight. Not this time..."

"Then why are you here?" He combined the two blades he was holding and grabbed the one that was left standing in the metal floor. "If not to fight and destroy us, then what?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" A strong wind blew, blowing some of Karax's hair infront of her face, mainly over her eyes.

"Depends on the issue. Tell me and I'll decide if it's gonna be worth my time to get rid of you."

"Ha..." She took her eyes off of him, looking out to the valley and the town. "Xemnas was exiled from the organization, and has been attacking randomly, which includes us. We've decided that it's high time he was sealed in darkness to prevent further... ordeals that we have to take responsibility for because of a rogue member. See where we're coming from?"

He no longer appeared to be a threat, but was still cautious. "All of you, or just you, Karax?"

"We swore to our leader. You think that to be a feint?" He said nothing. "Then take my word." She released her blade as it faded away and the wind died down. "Would you help us? A friend of yours is helping another member of our team down in the Dark Depths. I believe her name was Aerith, or something along those lines..."

"Aerith!? I swear that if they've harmed her in any way, I'll rip all of you to shreds." He held and pointed his sword at Karax. "I swear I will..."

Karax had already started down the path that led into the destroyed castle. "Coming, or are you gonna get back to your own buisness?"

She headed inside, leaving him alone. "Wait, Karax!"

**-Crystal Fissure-**

Aerith led Zexion through paths of ice and stone, while fighting against Heartless and several varieties of Nobodies. She wasn't the best fighter, but managed. Zexion disliked having to fight against those who he once commanded. Tossing a dagger, Aerith screamed.

"You alright?"

"Thanks..." He helped her stand. "If Leon or Tifa were down here, this would be easier..." Someone wearing black, red, and white came towards them, armed with a sword, and calling up a fire spell. "Leon, you're here!"

The scarred swordsman was squinting, had the Gunblade drawn, and was ready to launch a fireball at Zexion. "What is he doing here? You and the rest of Organization XIII aren't welcome here. Get out before I force you out."

"See, that's just it... You judge us like we're some kind of deadly plague...without even hearing our motives. Here's the thing, I have a problem with that kind of prejudice and don't like it." He looked at Aerith. "She offered to be some kind of 'unofficial' guide to avoid me possibly getting destroyed. I don't have time to waste on worthless pests like you. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." He opened a portal. "Coming, Aerith?"

She was hesitant, not saying anything or moving. Leon signaled for her not to enter. "'Where do you plan on going...?" She hesitantly asked.

"The castle of this world. The others are there." She still didn't move.

"If Aerith goes, then I'm going with you as well. I won't let her put herself in danger."

"Leon..."

"I lost my home once, and then I nearly lost it again when you _nobodies _showed up. I'll never trust someone like you, but... for some reason, I trust your motives, without even knowing what they are... Why?" He sent the fireball flying at a wall of ice, and lowered his sword. "Why do I trust you?"

**Until Chapter 19...**

Honestly, I'm amazed at how long that I've made this... It's kinda gettin' to be a pain because this is all that I've worked on lately. Oh well, I don't have much planned for the summer holidays, so... yeah! Onto the real topic, some of you Riku lovers won't believe what I'm going to do, and will either be complaining, or overjoyed, or you might not even care until I get further into details! I don't really listen to complaints, so why bother and waste both your time and mine, right? There, now everyone's happy, I think... Meh!

Don't forget that there's going to be a major plot twist in the future, which I don't plan on revealing any time soon. I've also been trying to form another character into a Nobody/Heartless, but the name hasn't exactly been easy. It's hard to work with an 'x' when you don't know where to put it when the original letters have been scrambled. I'll figure something out... Don't forget to review!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Organization XIV 2**

I just want you to remember that this whole story is set about one year after Kingdom Hearts II. If you can manage to remember that, this fic might make a bit more sense when certain characters come into play. Also, if you haven't realized, I've moved on from humor, and if you haven't noticed something else, I ain't no comedian, so chances are good that any humor from here on in is gonna wind up bein' pretty corny. Anyways, let's get onto the chapter, shall we?

**Chapter 19**

**-The World That Never Was-**

"Roxas? Roxas, where are you?" Riku walked throught the street of the world, not knowing where to look. They were empty, and no one was giving away their location. "Where is he? He said that we could battle today and finally settle who was stronger..." The 17 year old looked around but still there was no sign of anyone.

He was wrong through. Riku hadn't noticed that there actually was 'someone' around, despite that it was nothing more than a shadow form of someone he knew very well. Rushing down the side of a building, Riku drew the Way to the Dawn, ready to battle the creature of darkness.

"What is that thing?" Black flames swirled around it, ready to attack. Riku backed away, unsure of what he was facing. "Black fire... What are you!?" The flames swirled, sounding as though they were trying to speak. Riku tried to make sense of the words, but could only pick out two. "Roxas... darkness? What..."

It lunged at him, fire chasing after him. Riku attacked, swinging his Keyblade, but it was useless. No matter what he did, he couldn't land a hit.

"How do I beat something that I can't hit!?"

"You're one of Sora's friends, aren't you?"

Riku looked around while fending off the creature of black fire. "Where..."

"Above."

He noticed a man wearing a black cloak who had bluish hair. His voice was cool and calm. "You... You fought against Sora!" Riku guarded against a few strikes. "Help me, please!" He was on one knee.

"It's strange. I've never seen the true darkness of _his _heart, but now I can. At long last..."

**-Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study-**

Zyrex and Roxas had made their way through the halls, fighting through several Heartless and Nobodies. Certain halls were filled with rubbish from when the castle collapsed. Inside the study, papers and files were scattered on the floor. Dents were visible in certain areas of the wall, and the portrait of Xehenort had been slashed by something sharp repeatedly.

"Okay, we came, we saw, there no Xemnas here. Can we go now?"

"No Roxas. There's something here. I can feel him; he's close by. Just... wait for Zexion and Karax to show up."

A portal opened. "Who said wiat for me to show up?"

"Karax." The two men said in unison. Zyrex continued to speak. "You used to work down here... Are there any other rooms down here?"

She walked over to a space on the walls. "Do both of you need to start wearing glasses?" Her hand was resting on a wall, and it disappeared after glowing. Roxas' mouth was wide open while Zyrex just raised his eyebrows. Zexion had just walked in, accompanied by Aerith and Leon.

"Ansem's lab? What business do you..._things_ have down here?"

They all began to walk through the hidden hallway, but Zyrex stopped them. "I'll go ahead. He's close, I can feel it." He went ahead alone, but moments later was thrown against a wall.

"Zyrex!"

"Aerith, let's go!" Leon grabbed her by the arm and left the room.

"But..."

"No, just run!"

They had left, and now, a deep voice stretched across the area. "I was beginning to wonder if you could find me. Not a surprise that Karax would be able to find me, seeing as how the past meant so much and was so mutual for both of us."

"Shut up! That meant nothing back then, and it sure as hell doesn't mean anything now! Why dwell?"

"I know you loved me back then..."

"I loved what I _did _until what you did to me! You took away everything I had, and now, I can never go back to my old life! What I am today is because of you." She called her weapon from the dark realm and wind began to blow again, scattering pages.

"Now, now... No need to get violent. Don't forget that you _willingly_ decided to be a part of the experiment."

Zexion, Roxas and Zyrex turned toward her. "Experiment? What experiment?"

"None of you know, do you?" There was no response. "I'll tell everyone my story at some point, but now isn't the time."

Zyrex was surrounded by black fire. Trying to smother them, he used his darkness, which only made the flames worse. "Ngh... I can't...get rid of them. Why?" He looked closer at a spot on the floor that had been charred by the flames. "You're the one who nearly killed Marluxia... You attacked him!?"

"You've just figured that out? Son...they were right, your mother was right, you are slow to catch onto certain things." His attention turned to the Key of Destiny.

Roxas threw Oathkeeper, hoping to hit Xemnas. "Damn!" It missed, but returned to his hand.

"Roxas... Roxas, Roxas, Roxas... Sora always was a weakling, so it's no surprise that you are too..."

"Just don't hurt Zyrex."

"Hurt my son?"

"What!?" The four members' mouths dropped. Zyrex was staring wide eyed at Xemnas. "I... am not your son! I had no clue who my father was, and I barely remember my mother. You are not my father! No, you can't be...!"

"I'd rather kill this worthless pest that let him live!"

Karax charged, throwing three daggers. "Zyrex!!"

She was thrown back, Zexion and Roxas catching her. There was a loud snap coming from Zyrex and Xemnas's location, and the Crimson Harbringer's body fell limp, a single breath escaping from his mouth, a word. "So... so sorr...y..."

"No..." Zexion chased after Xemnas, who had left the area.

"Let this be a lesson to you and your petty little organization. I can destroy all of you, one by one, and slowly. Do not challenge me lightly. Doing so will equal instant death. I would leave and go home while you all still live. I'm feeling...generous today, so I'll grant you your lives. Farewell for now."

"Damn... Lost him." Zexion stood on the balcony, slamming a fist against a wall. "Roxas, take Karax. We're going back home. I'll report to Marluxia, so don't worry about it. Go see Namine, she'll be worried if you don't see her soon."

They left Radiant Garden and returned to their world, hoping that safety and rest awaited them. Karax, on the other hand, was speechless, appearing to be unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Zyrex..." A tear ran down the side of her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Organization XIV 2**

I've come to realize that I am majorly beginning to drag on certain topics, but this is all a part of how I work. Just so you know, when I start to write something, I have no plot or storyline whatsoever. I just write/type and go along with whatever pops into my head. I'm asking you, no...begging you for help. GIVE ME A PLOT LINE I CAN USE TO HELP KEEP THIS FIC FROM BECOMING DISCONTINUED!!!!! But then again, I wouldn't put it past me to assume that most of you are bored with this by now, anyway.

**Chapter 20**

She sat on the same cliff as always, this time with her eyes closed. His memory swirled in her mind, and she couldn't let him go... She wouldn't.

"Karax?" Vexen had found her, and to his surprise, she wasn't crying. "Are you feeling any better? I wouldn't normally care, but...I'm surprised that you aren't crying for him. He loved you and you loved him. I thought that you might shed at least a single tear for him."

"I don't remember... Vexen..." She looked up at the eerie moon. "I don't remember how to cry... Where's Marluxia?"

He didn't answer her. He was more concerned about his experiments. "Who knows? Well, I have experiments to get back to, so I'll see you later. Try looking on the bright side, K?" He vanished.

"Hm... That's it. I'm outta here. From now on, I work as a free agent!" She took one last look at the moon and the castle, and then vanished into a swirling black portal. Karax had left the organization.

**- The Chamber-**

Marluxia looked around and counted the members who had attended the meeting. "Larxene, Roxas... Where's Karax?" He looked around waiting for a response. "What about Namine? Has anyone seen them?" Again, there was no response. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Ok... We are officially down to ten members... We might as well just kill ourselves! How does that sound?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLD IT!!!!! I give up! This is obviously going nowhere, so, I offer it to you. This was going to be an attempt at re-writing this fic from chpt 20... But as you can see, it failed miserably. If you want to hear the rest of this rant, e-mail me. But why would you want to do that, right? I offer the rest of this fic to you people. Please review this as an overall fic, and if you feel up to it, send me a PM of your chpt 20 and up. I'm not saying that you have to write a chpt 20, 21, etc... But it would be nice to end this fic in some way, and I am incapable of that. To you, should you accept this challenge, good luck.

KtDW

Remember: Review the overall story.

Send a PM pf the chps you've written. (If I like what you've written, I'll post it in your honor.) Deal? Deal.


End file.
